


One of Our Own

by themadmage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Both Weasley twins died in the war bc I can't stand to see them split, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HP Triad!Fest, Love Languages, Married Life, Mentions risk of death during pregnancy due to a preexisting condition, Mostly fluff but there are serious moments, Multi, Polyamory, mentions past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: Five years after the war, Astoria asks her wives about having a child of their own.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Side pairings in the Greengrass and Weasley families
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	One of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astoria, Luna and Ginny decide they want to have a child of their own.  
> Likes: Cuddling, love languages and healthy communication  
> Dislikes: Non-con, dub-con, Alpha/Beta/Omega and Infidelity/cheating
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader, and to CheekyTorah for putting this fest on!

Ginny drifted slowly awake, content and warm sandwiched between her two wives in their large bed. 

Yesterday had been hard. It had been the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The anniversary of the twins' deaths. Fred had gone first, and then George fell when he lashed out at his brother's killers. It had also been the fourth anniversary of little Victoire Weasley's birth, and there had been a party. Fleur, despite what Ginny had said about the woman when she was sixteen, was not heartless. She did not tell the other Weasleys, who so keenly felt the loss of the twins' exuberant mischief that they should be cheerful for her daughter's party. She had wanted it all the same, and though they had all tried, it had been awkward and tense all day. 

Ginny's wives had spent the day kissing her cheeks and rubbing her back and when it had been time for bed, they had put her between them and cuddled together without discussion. It was the best way to make Ginny feel safe and remind her how much they cared. It was how Ginny had grown up. A household of nine was deeply tactile, after all. 

Ginny stretched a final time and slid down, beneath the covers, and out of bed. Her habit of early rising was one reason she rarely slept in the middle of the bed, regardless of how much she enjoyed being there. Today, she would return the favor and show both Luna and Astoria how much she appreciated them. In the kitchen, she dumped flour and sugar into a bowl and bewitched a spoon to stirring while the oven heated. If Ginny hurried, she could have a breakfast of tea and scones - Astoria's favorite - ready to serve in bed when the other women woke. Then, they'd have the whole morning to spend in bed. 

It had been Hermione who had discovered  _ love languages _ , a muggle mind healing concept, and introduced them to the greater Weasley clan. Even Astoria agreed that the knowledge had improved their lives greatly, and she still occasionally disdained muggle discoveries. They had been in love before, but they had needed to sit down as a triad with exhausting frequency and discuss, in detail, what they felt and what they needed. While they still spent time on relationship maintenance now, it was not required nearly so often. They knew that Ginny needed touch, Astoria was most affected by small acts of service, and Luna liked to spend quality time together. These languages of love helped them to show each other their care, as well as see it naturally in their every day actions. It was  _ better _ .

Astoria woke to the delightful smell of baking and tea. The door clicked, and she opened her eyes to see Ginny levitating several trays into the room. 

"We'll get crumbs in the bed," she murmured to the ceiling, the soft expression on her face betraying her lack of concern.

"We'll vanish them," Ginny promised as she crawled over Astoria and back to her position in the center. 

Luna was still asleep - could sleep through a hurricane - but woke as soon as Ginny placed a feather-light kiss on her temple. "Breakfast in bed?"

"It's the best place to eat it," Ginny told her with the tone of a promise, while Astoria took a sip of her perfectly prepared tea. 

They took their first few bites and sips in silence, soaking up each others' company while Luna and Astoria worked their way to full wakefulness. 

"You're feeling better today, then?" Astoria asked Ginny, careful not to treat her as though she was overly fragile, which she hated.

Ginny nodded. "I don't think the anniversary will ever not be hard, but I felt lucky to have you both supporting me through it."

"The day my mummy died is still hard," Luna said, "but it's a gentler kind of pain after so many years. Someday, I expect it will be the same for you, and no matter how long that takes you'll have our support."

Astoria nodded along, and they lapsed into comfortable quiet again. "Are there any plans for the day?" Astoria asked, then.

"My only plan is to spend it with the two of you," Ginny admitted. 

Luna smiled brightly at Ginny before turning to Astoria. "I was considering spending some time in the garden, though I might put it off until tomorrow. The gorpods will only settle in deeper if I don't weed it, after all. 

When they'd finished eating, Luna banished the dishes back to the kitchen with a neat flick and an atypical twist of her wand which Ginny knew would somehow sort the dishes in the sink by size. She'd thought it was a coincidence, at first. Luna's relationship with magic defied explanation at times. 

Astoria saw the look in pale blue eyes that promised Luna noticed the barest tension in Astoria's shoulders, the stillness that meant she was  _ consciously  _ avoiding fidgeting, but she didn't say a thing about it. She knew Ginny would notice, too. Astoria would bring it up in due time, and her wives knew that.

Due time came while they were in their walk-in closet, choosing clothes for the day. "I wanted to have a discussion, if today is an alright time for it."

Ginny hummed out her agreement. She was distracted by the choice between a green Hollyhead jersey or a red Gryffindor tee, but Astoria was confident she was aware of what she was agreeing to. 

A  _ discussion _ , planned in advance in this way meant only one thing. Relationship maintenance of some kind, which had the potential to be tiring, upsetting, or otherwise messy. It was why they gave each other warning, a chance to say that they weren't mentally or physically well enough at the moment or that they were too busy to give it the proper attention. These discussions, while necessary, were best timed when they wouldn't be piled on top of other stressors in their lives. "Today is fine," Luna assured Astoria. "Before lunch?"

"Before lunch," Astoria agreed with a nod. They never scheduled  _ discussions  _ during meals.

Luna spent what remained of the morning directing Ginny in the garden, creating a habitat at the center for the gorpods that Luna had introduced to the space. Astoria watched them from the bay window in the library, because she didn't care for getting dirty. She  _ would _ , if Luna needed her there, but she'd much rather spend their together-time indoors. 

Before long, lunch arrived and Ginny and Luna cleaned themselves off with charms before sitting down to their discussion. A proper shower would be necessary later, but a  _ scourgify _ would do for a few hours. 

"I want a baby," Astoria said plainly once they were all settled. Ginny smiled softly, and Luna's eyes brightened, so she hoped that her wives agreed. "It's something I've considered for awhile. I love spending time with all of the Potter and Weasley children, and I think that we're stable enough as a unit to handle a child of our own. What are your opinions?"

Luna watched, captivated, as emotions settled over Astoria despite her outward stoicism. Nervous excitement blended together with a soft hope in a visual display that Luna couldn't begin to describe to someone who had never  _ seen  _ the way she did. Years of familiarity had, of course, given Luna insight into the more mundane tells in Astoria's mannerisms, as well as Ginny's and all of their extended family's, but it would never compare in accuracy or beauty to the swirling shapes and colors so naturally displayed. 

"A baby in the home would be lovely," Luna responded, her usually carefree voice tightened with emotion. 

Ginny was nodding somewhat vigorously from her own seat, nearest the fire. "I want a family with you two." Her aura and the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes spoke to an overwhelming degree of love. "We're comfortable financially, this house has plenty of space, and our families would support us. Let's have a baby."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "How did you have in mind?"

"Well," Nerves gathered at Astoria's hands as she smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from her skirt. "While I'm not strictly opposed to an adoption, I really would like a baby that's  _ ours _ . A little girl, maybe with Ginny's hair, Luna's nose, and my eyes."

"So, you'd like to consider a ritual conception with all three of us as blood parents?" Ginny asked. 

Astoria nodded once, and Luna nodded with her. That was exactly what Luna had thought Astoria was asking for, as well. "I had a healer's appointment last week, however." Fear seeped into Ginny's aura, but Luna stayed relaxed. Astoria was disappointed by something, but there was none of the despair that would accompany a serious worsening of her blood curse. "I spoke with Healer Johansson about my desires and she's said that, while being a part of a triad and my choice of spouses outside of my family's former circles makes the likelihood of passing the curse on incredibly slim, I should avoid becoming pregnant myself. There is a high likelihood that it would kill me. I'm already anemic, among other things, and being pregnant would exacerbate my health issues. So as much as this is what I would want, one of you would have to carry our baby, and that means I have to put much of the decision in your hands."

"I'd want to see the Healer myself, first," Ginny offered tentatively. "Just to be sure there aren't any hidden issues I'd have connected to ritual conception, since there isn't a history of it in my family, but I'd be perfectly happy to have our child." Ginny's aura blushed brightly, though the redhead kept her  _ face _ much more neutral than she'd ever been able to when they were younger. "I always expected to, you know. Coming from such a large family, it only seemed natural that I'd have babies of my own one day, and while I don't think I'd want to field a quidditch team like Mum it's not an idea that I'd ever totally abandoned, even when I realized I liked girls."

"I am rather disinterested in experiencing that part of the process," Luna admitted, "but I'm also already in love with the little girl we will create together, so I am exceptionally glad for Molly Weasley."

Both of Luna's wives became flustered at that, which Luna still didn't entirely understand. Perhaps it was the influence of her unique sight, but Luna didn't have any purpose for anything less than total honesty. 

"Should we discuss a preferred timeline?" Ginny asked suddenly. "I'd prefer not to be heavily pregnant in the heat of summer, which would mean going forward with this fairly soon if we don't want to wait another year."

Ginny was cleared for ritual conception immediately by Healer Johansson when the three women made their inquiry. They made their plans for a midsummer ritual - the solstice being the next astrologically significant day, and rituals being best performed when the energy of the universe was properly aligned. Ritual magic was more sensitive to environmental conditions than wandwork solely due to the lengthier time spent in casting. 

The weeks leading up to the solstice were spent preparing the long-disused ritual room in their house, which was an old Greengrass property. They also spent those weeks preparing emotionally for the experience.

Despite the ease with which they'd agreed to try for a baby, it was an intense sort of thing to do and all three women found themselves growing emotional at different times. Whether they were excited to include their daughter in their lives or nervous about the way things would change once they were mothers, however, they stayed firm in the decision they'd made together. They had several more relationship maintenance discussions in those weeks, smoothing over any difficulties or doubts through open and honest discussion. 

"We ought to think about names," Ginny mentioned to her wives over dinner one night. "It might take us the full pregnancy to decide."

Astoria grimaced. When they'd married, they'd each kept their own surname. None of them were to inherit any titles, and none could argue that their name was any more valuable than the others, or give any legitimate reason why theirs should be the name all three would take. 

Now they were preparing to have a baby, and even though Ginny would be carrying her she would be equally all of theirs. Hyphenating three surnames seemed ridiculous. Having five names was okay for someone like Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but it felt like a lot of pressure to put on a newborn.

At least they would only need to agree on  _ one  _ set of names for their baby. Even with ritual conception, you needed a father to produce a son. Ritual conceptions in similar situations to theirs had, in the past, produced children who would be visually identified as male, but one hundred percent of those children were confirmed to be transgender girls. Ginny, Astoria, and Luna just didn't have any masculinity to pass on to a child, and so they were guaranteed a daughter.

The ritual took on the first attempt, which had been  _ expected _ , but was still a source of relief. There had been a small chance the ritual would fail, in which case their chances of being able to conceive in this way in the future would have been significantly diminished. The morning after performing the ritual, all three women stared at the positive pregnancy detection charm in awe.

They spent the rest of the day practically on top of each other. Astoria and Luna were eager to show Ginny their love and appreciation for her, and she reciprocated naturally. Hugs, kisses, cuddles, fingers woven together as they sat on the sofa… It was a very touchy-feely type of day.

Ginny, Luna, and Astoria had told no one, not even the future grandmothers, about their plans to conceive. Molly would be frantic about the lost knitting time, but Luna had been uncommonly insistent they wait until Ginny was twelve weeks along before telling a soul. 

Ginny was the only one who could have swayed her. She was the one who was pregnant, after all, and if she needed advice or support from someone who had experienced this before then she wouldn't be denied it. She had an easy first trimester, however, and had no difficulty keeping to Luna's request. 

Well, she had no difficulty  _ emotionally _ . Hiding the pregnancy from her mum (and from the other mums in her extended family) was actually fairly difficult. Ginny had always been short with a thin frame, and quidditch had kept her lean and muscled. As a result, she'd been showing for weeks by the time the reveal-date came. If someone looked closely they could easily have guessed, and Ginny had taken to wearing more loosely-fitted clothes than her typical style to mask the little curve her belly had gained. 

She'd also had to deny a renewed contract with the Harpies, and couldn't explain why until everyone knew about the baby. The  _ Prophet  _ had reported the end of her career as a Chaser, though Ginny privately hoped to be able to return once she'd had the baby and recovered physically. (In accordance with Luna's request, Ginny hadn't given the manager of the Harpies a specific reason for her departure. She'd only cited changes in her personal life. He'd told her that she'd be welcome back after a short absence, but once they found a replacement for her she would have to try out again in order to return. It was one of Ginny's biggest concerns, during the preparation stage, but she'd decided that her first impulse was still the right one. If she couldn't play quidditch again, she'd still think a baby was worth it.)

After getting a clean bill of health at twelve weeks, Ginny was dying to share the news. The three women had arranged a large gathering with their families to do it.

It took some doing, but with the implication that this was a big deal they managed to convince everyone and gather all five parents and all five siblings, plus significant others, at their home for a garden party. Luna had arranged the menu, and they were serving a wide array of small foods. Baby-sized, one might say.

The time for the announcement arrived, and Ginny looked out over the gathered family. Bill and Fleur, Daphne and Neville Longbottom, Charlie, Hermione and Percy, and Ron and Harry. Fleur, Bill, and Percy had young children in their laps. Her Mum and Dad, Xeno Lovegood, and Elena and Gerald Greengrass rounded things off. There was a time when Charlie would have had to have been dragged back from Romania, but since the end of the war he'd put more effort into seeing the rest of the family. 

"We have something to tell you all," Ginny said, her voice shaking. Her wives held her hands on each side, giving her strength. Ginny had asked to be the one to make the declaration, being the one who was pregnant  _ and  _ the blood relative of the largest contingent of guests. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous. "I'm pregnant. Twelve weeks yesterday. We're having a baby girl."

Everyone around them exploded into gasps, cheers, and light applause. Before Ginny knew what was happening, her mother had her in a tight embrace, sobbing with joy as she clung to her only daughter. When Molly finally released her, she had to endure being passed from person to person for hugs and congratulations. She was sure her face was burning bright red, but she was incredibly pleased all the same.

"March twenty-eighth," she said for the seventh time. Perhaps she should've included her due date in the group announcement. 

Ginny was eight months along when they were finally able to settle on a name. 

The nursery was all set up. Molly had, predictably, gone into a knitting frenzy ever since they'd told her and there was a full chest of blankets, booties, hats, and jumpers tucked next to the crib, which Gerald Greengrass had had built for them. She'd started out knitting all in pink, until Luna reminded her that yellow was a lucky color for happy beginnings. From yellow she branched out further, to purples and greens and red. Their coming baby had exactly one blue jumper, which Harry and Ron had cajoled Molly into knitting for the same of rounding things out. Luna and her father had handled the painting, and the mural of thestrals and unicorns mingled together in one herd was unexpectedly lovely. 

Luna and Astoria found Ginny sitting there often, watching the grass in the painting below in an imagined wind with a soft smile. 

On the 25th of March, 2004, Gardenia Amelia Lovelygrass was born, healthy and announcing her presence to the world. She had a shock of red hair, and even as a newborn her eyes perfectly matched Luna's. (It made sense that they wouldn't change, they all later agreed, considering the magic of Luna's eyes.) Her godmother was Hermione, and her godfather was Neville, and she was blessed with three mothers who were overwhelmed with love and joy to have her with them at last.


End file.
